Priority is claimed to corresponding German patent application 102 14 922 filed Apr. 4, 2002, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein its entirety.
Fluorescent lamps and other rod-like light sources are occasionally installed in luminaires in which constricted conditions prevail. In particular, if reflectors are arranged at a small distance from the lighting means, it is difficult to gain access to the lighting means, as is necessary in order to remove the latter, for example, from the holders. In the case of a fair number of luminaire designs, the reflectors arranged on the lighting means are arranged in such close proximity to the light means that the light means can be neither rotated nor moved radially by hand.